Vamperistic
by Londa1795
Summary: Ever had your own version on how and why Sookie sucked the bullets out of Eric's chest. Now what if Sookie had some of both Eric and Godric's blod. What would happen? Would she still be with Bill? Whta happens when she fins out why Bill really met her?
1. Chapter 1

Vamperistic

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of True Blood. I only own the plot. Thx for reading…on to the story.**

Sookie POV

Not many people believe me to be normal. My own parents at one time believed there was something wrong with me. Even I at one time thought so. I mean how many people you know can read minds. Exactly. But I don't let it bother me. Me reading minds have recently become the last thing on people's mind. Why…. because vampires have come into the opening. A lot of things have happened with vampires. Some are preachers, teachers, and club owners. You name it there's probably at least one vampire that does it. Some people have a thing against vampires, I don't personally. Why would I when my very own boyfriend, Bill Compton, is one. I know what you're thinking, what is a small town girl form Bon- Tomps doing with a vampire. It just sort of happened. But the thing is I can't hear the vampires like I do humans. All I hear is this blankness.

But what I find fascinating is that they actually have something like a government. Like they have theses sheriffs of every area, in every state. What's really unbelievable is that there are Kings, Queens, or King & Queen of every state. Our said Sheriff is a complete asshole. If somebody ever asked how it feels to be in a 1,000 year old vampire presence, I'd immediately say that he's just uses people for personal gain. Though I must admit, no matter how much I hat his dead guts, he is gorgeous. What woman wouldn't want a big Viking in the bedroom? The thing is his attitude and the way he treats humans is awful. His name is Eric Northman. Now he's the reason why I'm here in Dallas, Texas in the first place.

Yes I'm here in the home of the sheriff of this area. After being held in the basement for a day and a half, almost raped, had to be held captive while humans try to hold Eric captive with silver, I think that I'm doing pretty good. I had been just asked Bill why he didn't come to me when I called for him, but before he could answer; I felt a slight touch on my shoulder.

"So this is what all the fuss is about?" asked some woman in a fiery red dress as she ran her hand across my face.

As I smacked her hand away I said, "Hands off.

She just giggled and said, "Did Bill here tell you about how he hit me over the head with a 16' flat screen. Whoever said that those things couldn't be used as a weapon was completely wrong."

"Who are you? And Bill how do you know her?" I asked Bill.

"She's my maker but she released me years ago", he said to me.

"Oh I just love your hotel room. Bill and I enjoyed the time we had together. Oh you know how old lovers can get sometimes" she said as she clung to Bill.

You need to go now. You're mad.", he said to that woman, whose name I has yet to learn.

"He doesn't love you. Probably never did. And even if he did, it was a long time ago. But who am I to judge on someone's old, old, old love", I said.

"Watch what you say you blood bag. I have a very little patience." She seethed.

"Bitch you need to leave, you've lost this one!" I screamed my temper flaring. But before Bill could move, she had me on top of the table. I closed my eyes waiting, but then there was nothing. As I opened my eyes I could see a hand was upon her throat. As I followed the arm up I came to the face of Godric.

"Retract your fangs." he ordered and immediately the woman retracted her fangs. "I could snap you like a twig," he continued, "and yet I have not. Why is that?"

"It is your choice sheriff." she gasped.

"Yes it is. I can tell you are an old one. Yet after all these years you have yet learned. It's clear that this woman is important is important to our kind. Just like a child. You rip away a dragon fly's wings, just for sport." said Godric in a cool manor.

"She provoked me.", she said.

"And you've provoked me. Mr. Compton, you seem to know this woman." said Godric to Bill, " Be sure that she is out of my area by sunrise". As I watch Bill walk her out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that the said hand belonged to Eric, as he looked to me in worry.

"Are you ok Sookie?" he asked in a voice that was very un-Eric like.

"Yea I just need to sit down for a minute." I said as Eric looked to me neck for bruising. Just as I was going to ask Eric why such kindness, there was a sudden blast.

How long I had been out was a mystery to me, but I couldn't help but feel this massive weight on my chest. At fist push the object didn't even budge. But after a few, I was making at least an ounce of progress. Then I felt the weight being lifted off of me. As I turned my head I could see Isabelle pulling the weight off of me. When I turned my head to see the damage, all o could see was blood and body parts everywhere. "Godric! Eric!" I heard Isabelle yell. As I pushed my body to move I asked, "What happened Isabelle? Why can't they move?"

"When the blast went off Eric covered you. And in a hast Godric tried to cover you both. There's silver in both, but Godric may have more. We have to get it out someway."

"I'll do it. They saved me twice already tonight. I'll suck it out." I immediately started trying to suck the silver out Eric's chest, since Isabelle said it was at best since Eric was younger than Godric. The feelings and thoughts he had actually tried to save me were going all over inside my head. The thought that Eric even had enough feelings to even lift a finger to help somebody other than himself. And if he did help it would only be for personal gain. Even though these thoughts were going through my head, I couldn't stop myself from sucking out the silver from his chest. Then I leaned up from Eric's chest to ask if there were more, but before I could Eric said, "Hurry Sookie. He may be old but if the silver is left in to long, it can cause damage." I looked at Eric in concern and envy for the love he showed for Godric. I mentally shook my head and continued to suck the silver from Godric.

**10 minutes later…**

I guess it was because he covered Eric, Godric had way more than I expected. Once I finished it finally clicked in my head that my brother Jason had been hear to.

"Jason! Jason! Jason can you hear me?" I screamed.

"Sookie! Sookie I'm ok. You ok?" he asked as I turned to see him through a whole I the wall. I nodded and turned to see Isabella and others making their way out of what used to be their home.

"Isabella is sure to contact the hotel of what happened." said Godric in weak- like voice. Then he turned to Eric and said, "Eric be sure that Ms. Stackhouse is safe". With a nod, Eric grabbed my hand, silently asking was I ready. I nodded but before we left I had to ask.

"Godric aren't you coming? We don't know if the Fellowship has sent any more attacks. I don't want you to be hurt. Because I know I and some others would be up set if anything were to happen to you." I said as I glanced at Eric. I know it wasn't my place but I had to ask. Both he and Eric looked shocked. Then Godric, in a flash, was in front of me tilting my head up. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "As you wish." which sent a chill down my back.

**At the hotel 2 hours later…**

I was sitting on the couch looking into the fire. My mind just kept replaying the events in my head. From the almost rape in a basement to chill of Godric's whisper in my ear. all which made my head spin. It was all hard for me to grasp and I still haven't heard form Bill yet. I just couldn't get the look of concern from Eric's eyes from my mind. Just as I was thinking this, that said blue- crystal eyed owner came into the room. Eric came and sat on the sofa across from as I tried to look back into the flames in the fireplace. That which was hard to do considering the fact that all he had on was his pair of pants from tonight.

"Sookie are you ok," he asked, "You haven't said much since we got here."

"No I'm fine. Just thinking about life. And how much things have changed for me in a matter of a few weeks. One day I'm talking to my Gran over breakfast and the next I'm being saved by two men who are probably older than dirt", I said with a chuckle. Then I heard this deep laugh that you never hear especially from somebody like Eric. As I turned to him, I could see that he had thrown his head back in laughter. "Did I say something funny?" _'I never thought that I'd see Eric laugh or show any type of emotion at all.' _

"What's so funny Eric?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing its just that both Godric and I are older that the dirt in which you speak of." Then the more I thought about it I couldn't get past the look on his face when he laughed. I couldn't help feel to want to see that smile a lot more.

"Sookie you wanna have sex with me don't you?" he asked nonchalantly. That question knocked me sideways. As I looked at him in shock, but before I could reply Eric was really close up on me.

"E...E...Eric?" I stuttered. He just looked at me. My eyes couldn't help but travel down his body. Images of when or what Eric might looked like when he was human. Him wrapped in furs and a long sword that seemed to be more heavier than a normal human to wield. As I flashed from that picture, all I could see was blue- crystal eyes in my vision.

"Eric…." I started but before I could finish his lips was upon mine. All I could feel was this spark in my stomach. I don't know why but unconsciously my hands started to move up to caress and bring Eric into my arms.

"So what is this that I find." said a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood. All rights to them. Plot's mine though….**

**Vamperistic**

Eric's POV

I couldn't help but chuckle at my self. The way that I had Sookie fidgeting a minute ago was something hard to miss.

"So what is this that I find." said a voice.

Already knowing who it was I just simply closed my eyes, as a shocked Sookie climb out from under me. Awe the feel of that body under mine.

"Miss Stackhouse I see that you and my child have become acquainted." the voice of my maker and master Godric. Though it was to no surprise I could see hoe he was looking at her.

"Oh I don't know about that. Hey Godric are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh I'm quite alright." he responded, "I was coming to ask my child would it be ok if I roomed with him, but it seems that his company and room is already occupied. So goodnight then."

"Godric wait I'm sure that you can stay. I'm not really meant to be in here. But I don't think that it's not enough room for you and him, since I'm leaving." Sookie said as he moved towards Godric.

'_Is that ok my child?' Godric asks using our maker/child link._

'_You don't even have to ask but first….'_

"Sookie I don't think that it would be safe for you to be alone without any type of protection. There's no telling when that boyfriend of yours will be back," I explained. "Besides I don't think that you would like to be alone after what you've been through." I say as I continue to look down at my very own Freya. Good Odin she's beautiful. It pisses me off that she allows Compton in her company. Had it been my way he'd met the final death long ago. All for the sake of this small human.

"Normally I would object, especially concerning your slick ways Eric, but unfortunately agree. There is no telling how long it's going to be until Bill comes back. Plus I'm really unstable right now, mentally and physically. But ok fine", she aid as she had a tad blush comes unto her cheeks. As she said this I couldn't help but run my finger down that silky skin of hers, which made her blush even more.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked a flustered Sookie, "I'll go heat some bloods for you then" she said as she slipped out in to the kitchen, while I couldn't help but watch.

'_Your blood flows through her Eric and mine as well' said the voice of Godric. _

I could help but turn to him in disbelief. _'Are you sure?' I asked._

'_Positive. I'm already feeling a slight pull towards her. That may be the reason why you were all over her when I…interrupted.'_

'_But how can that be…. The silver. I can't believe I forgot all about that.'_

"Here you go. Hey Eric I'm heading to bed. I'm exhausted believe it or not." said a Sookie with a yawn. "Night Eric. Night Godric."

"Night Sookie." we both say in response.

**Sookie's POV**

OMG! Did I just have a make- session with Eric? This can't be happening. I love Bill…don't I? I don't even know anymore. I just wish that this did not have to happen right now. As I walk into Eric's room all I can think about is what the hell I've gotten myself into. Shit. As I pull my clothes off, I can't help but think about what type of night this had been. Ugh. I finally look around to see what type of room Eric himself has. While looking around I see a familiar looking logo from Fangtasia. I immediately slip the shirt on. Even though I kissed, doesn't mean that I fully trust Eric just yet. One thing I was not going to do is go to bed half naked. That's just like screaming "Eric please fuck me and drain me dry." Not gonna happen. Not around here.

**Eric's POV**

"Godric are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes my child. WE have ourselves a 3-way bond. You must already feel the pull, since she fed from you first. You may not have noticed because of your already attraction. Now she'll start having attraction, dreams and thoughts towards us both." he said as he explained. I couldn't help but bask in this. Because now I can finally get her away from that pile of filth Compton.

"Master the sun calls", I say as I see the sun rise through the sun-resistant windows, "I'll see you tonight." As I leave I can't help but smirk, as my I start conjuring up my plan, to be rid of Compton, but before I could…

"Not so fast. I believe there are some things about that one, more to the eye. Let us wait it out and see" says Godric.

While walking into my room I stop. If I could breath, my breath would be taken away. There in my bed, was goddess, Freya herself. Good Odin that woman was just unknowingly desirable. I'm tempted but I won't. As I remove my clothes, I can't help but notice that all she has on is my Fangtasia t-shirt. This woman is going to be the death of me. As I look to her and see the sun reflect of her golden blond hair, I curse the sun. How I wish I could wake up with her in my arms. Following the pull of the sun, I settle down into bed and pull her close my body. With closeness like this it's foreign to me. Tonight is defiantly going to be something to withhold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok all my fabulous readers, I hate to say this but…I am having writer's block. Yes that is where it has come to. I hate to admit it but its true. At first I was excited about writing this story but now I'm not so sure. Any ideas? I really need your help. Leave a review or message me.**

**Sorry to all those hoping this was a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone I am back. I know that I've been gone a long time. Sorry fro the long wait. I had serious writer's block. But here it is. It's almost at the end. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlene Harris and Allan Ball. Plot and new characters all mine.**

**ON TO THE STORY….**

**Sookie's Dream**

_I rolled over as I came face to face with Bill. His eyes were hard and cold as stone. I tried to move out of his reach but he caught me._

"_You are mine Sookie. No one can save you. You can't escape my grasp." he growled in my ear._

_I could only shake my head in fear. As I went to scream for help, my voice wouldn't come and it was gone. I couldn't scream or anything. My heart started to race as my blood pumped into my ears. Then all of sudden his eyes glazed over back. _

'_No GOD please. Somebody! Anybody!'_

_Then as he goes to lunge for me, I close my eyes waiting for my doom. Then suddenly there's a hand going down my cheek and a pair of arms going around my waist. As I opened my eyes I came face to face with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Then the owner of the arms around my waist made themselves known. As the faces of Eric and Godric came into view. I could only blink._

"_Eric what's going on? Godric?" I asked them in haste._

_With a hand down my chest Eric said, "There's no need to fear Sookie; you're with us now."_

_Then Eric kissed me as Godric made move towards my chest. Any thoughts of Bill left my mind. The sensations started to feel incredible as they looked and said, "Sookie this is only the beginning…" as they leaned towards me with their fangs extracted._

_They moved closer they licked down my neck with feather-like touches. Before I knew it I felt two mouths attacking my breasts. I could only throw my head back in surprise and shock. It was too intense for me. My insides felt as if they were on fire. The visual of those two working on me was just too much. A hand then slowly made its way down my stomach. It swirled around my most sensitive part that is until I felt a long finger plunge into me suddenly. I could only shout in pleasure._

"_Please….deeper. Harder." I moaned. I didn't know, nor did I know, who the finger belong to. I just needed it to move. Then I felt another finger of different texture and feel. _

"_Oh my go! Not you both. I can't take it please!"_

"_Do you want it Sookie?" asked Eric with a heated gaze. Not being able to form any type of thought, nodded my head._

"_What's that Sookie? You want both of us don't you? Plunging into over….over…and over again." said Godric._

"_Yes! Yes! Damnit! Eric…Godric please." I pleaded as they sped up paste. Then suddenly I felt it overflowing into my body._

"_ERIC! GOCRIC...I'm going to….._

I could only jump up as that erotic dream came to a sudden halt. A part of me was disappointed that it had to end, while another was confused as to why I woke up. Then I suddenly felt it, my shoulder pain from yesterday was too unbearable. I must have rolled onto it in my sleep. As I looked towards my right to see the beautiful sunset, I could only sigh with exhaustion. To my left it was none other than the lifeless body of the Viking himself.

What really surprised me though, was the fact that Eric actually had some clothes on. I know for sure that Eric is the kind of guy that sleeps in the nude. I could only smile at the thoughtfulness.

'_Eric how is it possible that you were able to be so sweet to me. I just don't understand it. This really blows. For once I wish I could read vampires, and then I can see what's going on inside of that head of yours.'_

That face was so peaceful and tranquil. I layed my head upon his chest and just buried myself in his scent. I could only sit and listen to the silence. My thoughts only swirled as things from last night finally fell upon me. Before I knew it a stream of tears started to run down my face. I was so glad that it was time before they woke for this would be so embarrassing. That is until I felt a finger tip running across my face. I turned over to see the face of Godric. At this point I didn't really care about the fact that I was weak or vulnerable. I immediately flew myself into his arms. For once in my lonely life, I actually felt safe.

"It's going to be okay Sookie. We have you now. Eric and I are here to protect you from any kinds of danger. Whatever you need we're right here."

"It jus hurts so badly. How can someone say that they love someone so much, but at the same time betray them so? I just don't understand. If this is what love is supposed to feel like then fuck love an…." I started to rant

"Sookie look at me," he said as he pulled me to face him, "What you just experienced was not love. That was deceit and cruelty beyond measure. Love is when you're willing to sacrifice yourself and anything you have for that person. Love is a power that takes a very strong person to wield. Right now you're hurt and it's ok to cry it's your nature. But promise me that you will not let this stop you from loving again, for I know that there are a few people who would love to have your love" he said as he looked with passion to her and then Eric.

I could only nod my head in agreement. As I lowered my head down, I saw a pair of arms around my waist. As I looked behind me, I came face to face with those ocean blue eyes.

"He's right you know Sookie. When you're ready we'll be here the whole step of the way." he said as he nibbled and kissed my shoulder.

I nodded my head as they pulled me up out of the room. What did I do to deserve all what is happening to me? Next thing I knew I was up in the air of someone's arms. I turned my head to look at Eric and could only smile at the smirk that he gave me. He sat me down as they both cuddled up to me. I felt so loved, smothered almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vamperistic**

**Disclaimer to all characters for they all belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of True Blood. Sorry for the late update fans. On to the story people.**

**"Conversation"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**'Bonded Thoughts'**

**Sookie's Dream**

_**I rolled over as I came face to face with Bill. His eyes were hard and cold as stone. I tried to move out of his reach but he caught me.**_

"_**You are mine Sookie. No one can save you. You can't escape my grasp." he growled in my ear.**_

_**I could only shake my head in fear. As I went to scream for help, my voice wouldn't come and it was gone. I couldn't scream or anything. My heart started to race as my blood pumped into my ears. Then all of sudden his eyes glazed over back. **_

'_**No GOD please. Somebody! Anybody!'**_

_**Then as he goes to lunge for me, I close my eyes waiting for my doom. Then suddenly there's a hand going down my cheek and a pair of arms going around my waist. As I opened my eyes I came face to face with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Then the owner of the arms around my waist made themselves known. As the faces of Eric and Godric came into view. I could only blink.**_

"_**Eric what's going on? Godric?" I asked them in haste.**_

_**With a hand down my chest Eric said, "There's no need to fear Sookie; you're with us now."**_

_**Then Eric kissed me as Godric made move towards my chest. Any thoughts of Bill left my mind. The sensations started to feel incredible as they looked and said, "Sookie this is only the beginning…" as they leaned towards me with their fangs extracted.**_

_**They moved closer they licked down my neck with feather-like touches. Before I knew it I felt two mouths attacking my breasts. I could only throw my head back in surprise and shock. It was too intense for me. My insides felt as if they were on fire. The visual of those two working on me was just too much. A hand then slowly made its way down my stomach. It swirled around my most sensitive part that is until I felt a long finger plunge into me suddenly. I could only shout in pleasure.**_

"_**Please….deeper. Harder." I moaned. I didn't know, nor did I know, who the finger belong to. I just needed it to move. Then I felt another finger of different texture and feel. **_

"_**Oh my go! Not you both. I can't take it please!"**_

"_**Do you want it Sookie?" asked Eric with a heated gaze. Not being able to form any type of thought, nodded my head.**_

"_**What's that Sookie? You want both of us don't you? Plunging into over….over…and over again." said Godric.**_

"_**Yes! Yes! Damnit! Eric…Godric please." I pleaded as they sped up paste. Then suddenly I felt it overflowing into my body.**_

"_**ERIC! GOCRIC...I'm going to…..**_

**I could only jump up as that erotic dream came to a sudden halt. A part of me was disappointed that it had to end, while another was confused as to why I woke up. Then I suddenly felt it, my shoulder pain from yesterday was too unbearable. I must have rolled onto it in my sleep. As I looked towards my right to see the beautiful view and could only sigh with exhaustion.**

**KNOCK KNOCK "Room Service!" says a voice of room service. '**_**I swear I hate my job. All these vampires and their little humans. Waiting on them gets annoying."**_

**I jump awake not only to the outside voice but the "inside" voice as well. Although I do have this annoying wake up call, to say that waking up to these two once a again is good would be an understatement. Eric with that amazing Viking body and Godric with his smooth caring looks are things that I can look forward to.**

**I get up and throw a robe after giving both my vampires a kiss on the cheek. '**_**Wait my vampires. Whoa! That is a whole stretch that I don't even want to go into right now. I'll have to think about that after I get some food in me.'**_

_****_**I open the door for the waiter to bring in the food.**_**'I don't know which one did it but thank you Godric and Eric.'**_**I smile and say, "Thank you so much. You can just role it in here."**

**"Ma'am there is also a letter here for a Miss Stackhouse, I'm assuming that is you." he says**

**"Oh, yes that is me.", I say as I take the letter from him. He then exists out of the suite in an abrupt fashion as if there was a fire. I can only shake my head at his antics. He does know that the vampires are dead right? **

_**'Hurry up Ryan while you still can before any vampires decide they want a piece for you next!'**_**I hear him say as he runs down the hall.**

**I sit down and begin to eat this feast that they've ordered me. No way in the world am I going to be able to eat all this. They know that I'm yay big. 'Ugh highhanded ass vampires. Seems to run in the blood line. Like maker like child.' At that thought I can only laugh. As I'm eating however my eye happens to catches this note with best manuscript I have ever seen to date. **

_**To Our Dearest Sookie,**_

_**At this point you have probably gotten your breakfast by now. Now we know that these past couple of days have been rough for you, but we still want you to keep your strength. No need to of your getting sick dearest. And as such Eric and I have decided that it is at best that you stay away from Compton until we finally figure out what his plans are and who he works for. In the meantime you will be assigned guards during the day for protection. As much as you may protest we will not waiver on this decision dearest. It is for the best and Eric and I really want what's best for you at this point. **_

_**By the way once we awake we must speak with you of another matter that involves the three of us.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**G&E**_

_**P.S. Be sure to eat up. We don't want you passing out from later activities.**_

**After reading that small note at the end I can only blush at what "activities" they're talking about. That blush soon turned to anger however as soon as the thought of me having guards comes to mind. It's as if they are making me a prisoner. It's bad enough that I have some unknown person out there to get me and Compton on my ass, and now these two are making plans behind my back. Oh if they think for one second that I'm going to take this laying down they got another thing coming.**

**I look over at the time to see that it says 11:15am. Damn it's going to be a good while until they wake up. Fine I can wait. **

**After watching a little TV and entertaining myself for a few hours I slowly make my way into the room where two ancients lie dead to the world and seat myself in chair and wait.**

**Godric POV**

**As I felt the sun the set beneath the horizon and my death-like sleep end, I reach out firstly for my child and find him across for me. But when I reach in the bond for our Sookie she's not here. She's here but not in bed with me and Eric. Worried I immediately sit up and prepare to reach for her through the three way bond but as soon as I look up there she is sitting across the room. Through the bond I can feel the anger, hurt, confusion and worst of all fear. This immediately confuses me as to why she feels this way. Just as I go toward her she raises her hand and stops me.**

"**Stop right there. Don't you move. We need to talk and I'm only going to say this once, so we will wait till Eric wakes. I will wait for you two in the living room once you are dressed." she says and walks out the room and slams the door.**

**I immediately know then what it is that bothers her. I silently prepare myself so what my child and I can face the wrath that is Sookie Stackhouse. I sit and lean against the headboard in thought. I try to figure out a way that Eric and I can possibly get through this. I know that she is angry beyond comparison and to make matters worse she's had hours to brew on it. After a few minutes I feel my bond with Eric begin to waken.**

**Eric blinks and from the looks of things it seems as if his first thoughts are that in the same with mine. **

"**Master where is our Sookie? I feel her close but why is she not here with us?" he asks as he moves closer into my embrace. **

**I take a deep breath for the conversation we are about to endure for that of a person that is only a fraction of our age. "Our Sookie is as I predicted is upset with us at the moment my child. I know you feel her anger and confusion through the bond. She has to me that we are to get dresses and meet her out in the living room.**

**Eric can only close his eyes and shift to get up. He then begins to pace. "Godric I already know where this is going to go so I hope you're ready.", he says as he goes to shower.**

**Minutes later, we both ready ourselves for the scolding we are about to endure and open the door leading to the living room.**

"**Finally you two decide to grace me with your presence. Have a seat", she says with cold in her voice.**

**I don't think that even 3,000 years collectively between me and Eric could have prepared us for the cold look and feeling in the air. It was unbelievable as to how in the matter of a few hours how our little Sookie has managed to get this angry. Just by her look and posture alone proves to me that she would make a very good vampire, one especially in apposition that demands respect from her subjects. A queen in the making form my stand-point.**

**Let the scolding begin.**

**Yayyy! There another chapter finished. I am so sort for the late update. Too much stuff going on in my life to write but I'm back now. Leave reviews and comments! Next one will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to add this petition signing note; read to know why:**

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

InuEared Miko of Darkness

**Londa1795**


End file.
